In many instances, access to objects may be controlled, such as for purposes of monitoring inventory, preventing unauthorized access to the objects, and/or the like. For example, in the case of valuable and/or controlled objects or items, such as medical items, it may be important to track access to those objects to reduce the chance that an unauthorized party has accessed an object and/or to facilitate inventory tracking. Accordingly, efforts are ongoing to develop improved systems to provide controlled access to objects, such as products to be dispensed.